farkfandomcom-20200215-history
ALECworks/Archive/2017/April 2017
This is an archive of '''ALECworks' Fark threads for the month of April, 2017'' Click this link for the current month, or here for the rest of the archive. =General ALECrap= Constitutional Convention # # =Known ALECrap= Yes, definitely ALECrap # Friendly ALECrap # =Possible ALECrap= This section will cover basically any state shenanigans discussed in a Fark thread since ALEC treats every state like their very own libertarian experiment Several states # Chris Sevier aka Mark Sevier, aka Chris Severe # ## Alabama Governor Robert Bentley (R AL) # ## ## ## ## ## ## # Dianne Bentley former First Lady of Alabama, don't put up with nothing from nobody # Alabama state Senate # Roy Moore former Chief Justice of the Alabama state Supreme Court # Alaska Lori Wing-Heier Director of the Alaska Division of Insurance # Alaska State Capitol at the corner of East 4th Street and Main Street, Juneau # Arizona US District Judge Neil V. Wake Senior Judge of the US District Court for the District of Arizona # Governor Doug Ducey (R AZ) # Arkansas Governor Asa Hutchinson (R AR) # US District Judge D. Price Marshall Jr. # California Sacramento County Republican Party Betsy Mahan, chair # Assemblywoman Cristina Garcia (D-Bell Gardens) # Assemblywoman Lorena Gonzalez Fletcher (D-San Diego) # California Legislature # Cal-exit # Elaine M. Howle California state auditor # California state Senate Committee on Health # state Senator Ricardo Lara (D, CA, 33rd) # Colorado Arvada, Colorado Police Department # Florida Palm Beach County Commissioner Dave Kerner # Florida state (DBPR) Department of Business and Professional Regulation performs restaurant inspections # Palm Beach County Sheriff Ric Bradshaw # Governor Rick Scott (R FL) # state Senator Frank Artiles (R, FL, 40th) # former state Senator Frank Artiles (R, FL, 40th) # Florida House of Representatives # Georgia Janine Eveler Director, Cobb County Elections # state of Georgia # Hawaii state of Hawaii # Illinois Chicago # Downtown Chicago # Official State Crap each individually decided by a vote in the General Assembly # state Senator Heather Steans (D IL 7th) # Iowa Governor Terry Branstad (R IA) # Iowa State Education Association # Iowa Health Insurance Marketplace # Kim Weaver to challenge Steve King for the 4th House District # The simple farmers of Kiron, Iowa # Kansas Kansas Legislature # Secretary of State Kris Kobach # Kansas’s 4th District Special Election incumbent Mike Pompeo, now Director of the CIA * Candidates **Kansas state GOP Treasurer Ron Estes ** Democrat James Thompson ** Libertarian Chris Rockhold # ## ## Kentucky Kentucky Coal Mining Museum # Governor Matt Bevin (R KY) # Tim Nolan former judge; current member Campbell County School Board, district 5; Tea Party supporter; indicted sexual predator # Maine Governor Paul LePage (R ME) # Maryland Maryland General Assembly HB0177 allows beekeepers to shoot black bears, without a hunting license, if their hives are threatened by one # Maryland * state Senator Robert Zirkin chairman, Judicial Proceedings Committee * state Delegate David Moon * state Delegate Brett Wilson * state Delegate Joseph Vallario Jr. * state Senator William Smith * state Senator Michael Hough # Governor Larry Hogan (R MD) # Massachusetts state Senator Bruce Tarr (R, MA, 1st EM) state Senate Minority Leader # Michigan Michigan Department of Health and Human Services # former state Rep. Cindy Gamrat (R, MI, 80th) # Minnesota Minnesota Legislature # Missouri state Rep. Nick Schroer (R, MO, 107th) # Montana Don Petrini trustee candidate for Great Falls Public Schools Board, Great Falls, Montana # Nebraska Nebraska Public Service Commission an elected board with independent authority over TransCanada's proposed route # ## Nevada Gold Butte National Monument federal lands in Nevada near Bundy Ranch # New Hampshire state Rep. Robert Fisher (R, NH, Belknap Co. 9th) # New Jersey Governor Chris Christie (R NJ) # # # Brian McDowell former "The Apprentice" contestant, GOP candidate New Jersey General Assembly, district 1 # New Mexico Governor Susana Martinez (R NM) # New York Donald J. Trump, Jr. possible candidate for governor # ## state of New York # New York City Police Department # Bo Dietl former New York City detective, candidate for mayor of NYC # Governor Andrew Cuomo (D NY) # Mayor Bill de Blasio (D NYC) # state Assemblywoman Nily Rozic (D, NY, 25th) # North Carolina the state of North Carolina # state Rep. Larry Pittman (R, NC, 82nd) # # state Rep. Michael Speciale (R , NC, 3rd) # state Rep. Carl Ford (R, NC, 76th) # State Board of Elections # Judge Doug McCullough state Court of Appeals, retired # Governor Roy Cooper (D NC) # Judge John Arrowood state Court of Appeals, new # Oklahoma state House of Representatives 'Rev. Lori Walke, pastor of Mayflower Congregational Church # Oregon Douglas County Sheriff John Hanlin # City of Portland # Somewhere in America presumably, since not one news source--not even the one that posted his obituary--deigned to provide this information # Alliance for Youth Action # Pennsylvania Lt. Governor Mike Stack (D PA) # Rhode Island state Rep. Aaron Regunberg (D, RI, 4th) # South Carolina Sheri Few candidate for 5th district of South Carolina, previously held by Mick Mulvaney who is now the director of the Office of Management and Budget # Tennessee Tennessee state legislature # Governor Bill Haslsm (R TN) # state House of Representatives sponsor Rep. Dennis Powers (R, TN, 36th) # Texas state Rep. Jessica Farrar (D, TX, 148th) # # US District Judge Nelva Gonzales Ramos District Court for the Southern District of Texas # state Rep. Victoria Neave (D, TX, 107th) # state Rep. Ron Simmons (R, TX, 65th) # state Rep. Senfronia Thompson (D, TX, 141st) # state Sen. Van Taylor (R, TX, 8th) # Tahirih Justice Center [http://www.tahirih.org US-based non-governmental organization (NGO) that provides pro bono direct legal services and social and medical service referrals to immigrant women and girls who are fleeing from gender-based violence and persecution] # Mayor Ivy Taylor (D San Antonio) # Utah Nearby state legislatures Okkahoma, Colorado, Kansas, Minnesota # state Legislative Management Committee # Bears Ears National Monument # Virginia Corey Stewart chairman, Board of Supervisors of Prince William County, Virginia; carpetbagging candidate for Governor originally from Minnesota # Washington Mayor Ed Murray (D, Seattle) # West Virginia West Virginia legislature # Wisconsin Governor Scott Walker ® #